Life science products are often kept in cryogenic freezers or dewars to maintain post-thaw viability. When these products are needed for use, such as in cell therapy treatment, such materials may be removed from the cryogenic freezer and transferred to a portable dewar to accommodate transport and delivery of the materials to the bedside of the patient while continuing to maintain the desired cryogenic temperature, such as about −196° C. when using liquid nitrogen as thermal mass within the dewar. However, preparation and transport of such dewars from a cryogenic freezer to the patient bedside is no simple matter, as these types of dewars are typically large and heavy. These portable dewars may also require temperature conditioning as much as 24 hours prior to use, which can further complicate and limit their utility.